The first few divisions in C. elegans embryo has examples of both proliferative divisions in which both the daughters are equivalent, and differentiative divisions in which the daughters take on different fates. Studies are being undertaken of the dynamic properties of the cytoskeleton that are unique to differentiate divisions.